Angel
by DDerMeister
Summary: It is said that a Gardevoir can use its psychic power to its fullest when its trainer is in danger. Since his childhood, John found in his shinny Gardevoir a partner for a lifetime… and a reason for finding what he thought lost a long time ago… but at what cost? AU. OC.
1. Dream

Hi, welcome to my fic about one of my favorite Gen III Pokémon. Yeah, that's right. It's Gardevoir, the embrace Pokémon, and I chose her because she is an excellent addition to my team in every game (I still wait for the update in Pokémon Moon, so I can transfer her from Y).

I know she is the center of pervert fanfiction sometimes, but that is par for the course. I just wanted to write something about my Gardevoir, Momoyo. Anyway, let's proceed with the story. Enjoy.

000

My childhood was a rather strange one. I grew watching the Pokémon tournaments when I was a child, but my parents opposed the idea of letting me go on my Pokémon journey. I suppose the incidents with Team Flare turned them a bit paranoid. The fabled five trainers defeated them, of course, as they unleashed the legendary Yveltal from its slumber, ending their ambitions.

That didn't help either, now that I remember. My mother said to me that Pokémon could be good partners, but they had a dark side in them, as one trainer cannot hope to achieve mutual understanding if they aren't coordinated. A load of bull, if you ask me.

When I turned ten years old, I walked between route 2 and Vaniville Town just to get lost in the forest. I know, maybe I was a bit careless, but that didn't matter to me at the time because I wanted to explore the world as my parents still refused to let me part in a journey.

Still, exploring on my own was a really gratifying experience on its own, just because children like to know more about the world. However, the sound of a fight in the forest drew my attention. After approaching a gorge, I witnessed a barbaric act: the humans who hunted Pokémon for fun, and a Gardevoir shielding an egg. I was dumbfounded at the scene wondering how they could do that to a defenseless Pokémon.

I gathered all my courage to step forward and fight against the hunters, but a psychic wall prevented me from moving onward as the Gardevoir locked eyes with me. In my head, I heard a voice telling me to back down.

The hunter's relentless attacks with firearms wounded badly the Gardevoir as it gathered all her remaining strength and summoned a small black hole, tearing the hunters apart into a bloody mess. I stood still and tried to run, just to be held back with a powerful kinetic force.

I panicked. The wounded Gardevoir lifted me from the ground and slowly brought me back to where it was. _'I won't harm you, human. Your mind is pure and you held no grudge at what I did…'_ the voice in my head told me. I tensed again as she brought me closer to her and reached out to take my hand in hers.

' _Human… I have a favor to ask of you… As you saw, there are humans who still refuse to believe we can live together in peace… I… I don't have much time left and my daughter is still inside this egg… Please, help… me!'_ the Gardevoir spoke to me as she handed me the egg she was protecting.

I looked at her and nodded, promising that I would take care of her daughter. The Gardevoir smiled a last time before it slowly closed her eyes, drifting away to that dream of no return. I stood there, alone with an egg, knowing nothing about taking care of a Pokémon or how was I going to tell this to my parents.

000

Once I returned to my house and told my parents about my experience in the forest, they weren't so happy that I tried to face hunters on my own or the fact that I trusted a Pokémon to give me something! They even stated they would throw away the egg to get rid of whatever was inside.

For once in my whole life I did something I would not have dared before, I stood in front of them and yelled. "You can't kill her! She is my responsibility and I won't have you destroying a child!" I told them.

My mother broke down in tears. My father used his X-Transceiver to call my uncle, who owned a Pokémon ranch. He told my uncle I had received an egg and that I needed some place to grow it. My uncle agreed and was a little pleased my parents would allow me to have a Pokémon.

However, not everything went as well as I expected. My mother told me that since I would have a Pokémon, I won't be returning to the house for the time being. I was confused, but she said nothing more. My father was a different story and shared with me his failed past as he attempted to become a Pokémon trainer, but I didn't care and packed my stuff.

After a couple of days, I arrived at my uncle's house and admired the beauty of all the Pokémon around me. My uncle told me that the place was a sanctuary for abandoned Pokémon or wounded ones who were hunted. And he even showed me the Pokémon he used for defense: the legendary Yveltal!

Now, I thought it would be easy to raise an egg, but my uncle told me otherwise. He trained me everyday so I could take good care of the Pokémon inside the egg, so I could be a good trainer in the future. I remember telling him "Okay… so now what?"

The days passed on, turning into weeks and before I realized I had been in the ranch for a month… and the egg still didn't hatch! So I decided I would try to get up early and walk around the grass. It was the time of the year where the trees bear fruits, so I decided to eat some before my training that day.

As I walked around the ranch, the Pokémon got around me, as they wanted to be petted. I had gotten closer to them and them to me. Still, as much as they wanted to play, I was a child and not as strong as I wanted to be. One of the Stoutland got too happy and pushed me against a tree.

As I fell, I heard the egg in my backpack crack. I thought I had killed the little Pokémon inside and collapsed out of fear. I had failed the Gardevoir… I killed her daughter! I cried in my mind as my consciousness abandoned me.

My uncle woke me up with some good slaps on my face. That hurt like a bitch, but when I recalled about the egg, I hugged my uncle and cried. Nevertheless, my uncle put a surprised face and told me to look behind me. That's when I saw her.

"She is a Ralts, John. The first of the three evolutions of a Gardevoir." My uncle told me as I watched with awe at the little Ralts trying to stay upright. I smiled and sighed in relief, I had fulfilled my promise to the Gardevoir.

"How do you want to name her, son?" My uncle asked as I watched the Ralts holding one peach with her tiny hands and eating it with a cute smile on her face. I knew how I wanted to call her.

"I want her name to be Momoyo, uncle!" I said with a big smile.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's because I read one of the books you have and as I turned the pages, I learned that Momoyo is the name of the fruit she's eating right now. She is eating the fruit in a cute way. She's sweet and adorable!" I said.

My uncle turned his head to look at me and smiled, "That's an unusual name, John. I'm sure she will get closer to you if you use her name often instead of her race's name. Try to get along with her." He said and instructed me to approach the newborn Gardevoir.

I was embarrassed just having to explain the name to my uncle, but I knew I made the right choice. As I approached Momoyo, I noticed her blue hair and slightly pale skin tone. She noticed me and put her fingerless hand over her mouth, tilting her head to the right in confusion.

"She is a shiny Ralts, John. It's a rare sight, but owning one of the shiny kind is an honor for a lot of people. For others, is a matter of collecting what they can… those are the ones who kill Pokémon… just for sport." My uncle said, annoyed.

I approached Momoyo and offered my hand to her. At first she backed a bit, but then she approached and sniffed my fingers and put her little hand over mine. I ruffled her blue hair, being careful about not touching the horn-like thingies on her head.

"What are those, uncle?" I said, while carefully touching her horns.

"With her horns she can sense the people's emotions. A Ralts approach people with positive auras, and it seems she took a shine to you. Those horns evolve into a fin-like appendix once she evolves into Gardevoir. It's part of her heart." He explained with a smile.

As I messed with her hair, I noticed her big red eyes and her cute smile. From that day I swore to protect her, honoring the wishes of Momoyo's mother. And because I wanted to have a friend in my life who liked adventure since I was the only kid around the place.

I took Ralts in my hands and put her in my backpack, so that she could travel with me inside the ranch. I knew my days would be filled with joy from now on. But I never knew my life was going to become more boisterous from that point onwards!

000

Days passed on turning into days, and days into months and months into years. Now I had 15 years old and my days of training with my uncle continued as usual. On my eleventh birthday, I asked my uncle to train me into Pokémon battles as well as train Momoyo.

Before that, Momoyo and I would enjoy running along the coastline admiring the view the ocean gave us. However, my dreams of becoming a Pokémon trainer were far from starting so I looked at Momoyo and asked if she would like to train.

The little Pokémon nodded eagerly and climbed in my lap, as usual. She gave me a caramel covered with leaves and smiled before falling asleep. I ruffled her hair and carried her back home.

After spending quite some time training with my uncle, he allowed me to explore the forest and try to capture new Pokémon to build my team. He even taught me how to use pokéballs!

My first tries ended in defeat as Momoyo needed more training, like me. One day, we spotted a rare Pokémon circling an old tree, he looked fearsome but with some dumb luck, I managed to capture him after an exhausting battle that nearly makes Momoyo faint!

After carrying her back to the house, my uncle was surprised when he saw the kind of Pokémon I captured. It was a Darkrai, and those were rare indeed. Now I know he was guarding his territory and that tree was his home before a thunder burned it out.

I took Darkrai out near the old tree and asked if he wanted to return home. He shook his head and pointed to the pokéball. He wanted to stay with me and I remembered when my uncle told me that there are cases when the Pokémon like his trainer after being caught. I was something like attraction and mutual trust.

I decided to name him "Shadow" and then we continued to train alongside the Pokémon my uncle prepared for me. The fights brought me closer to my Pokémon as we enjoyed our everyday life. I felt closer to them as they felt closer to me.

Then, one day, an unexpected event happened. A group of hunters breached the out walls of my uncle's ranch and started to shoot down some of the Pokémon. The poor creatures fought desperately against them and even the powerful Yveltal had a bad time repelling the ground forces.

Momoyo tried to assist Shadow, but her powers started to exhaust her near the point of fainting. I ran towards her, pulled her behind a stack of wheat, and gave her a potion. She looked at me and smiled; a light enveloped her and a new form appeared before me. She evolved into Kirlia and she resembled a ballerina. Her hair now allowed me to see her face.

I stood in awe for a couple of minutes before Shadow came to us and summoned a dark void to cover us while we tried to think about a strategy to lure the hunters out. But as much as we tried to come up with a plan, the yelling from my uncle made us act faster.

I rush towards my uncle with Shadow and Momoyo, but the hunter's leader showed up and started to shoot my friends. A lose bullet hit my uncle as he ran to cover me. Yveltal got angry when he witnessed his master being shot; its body shone with the flames of its soul. The last thing I remember is a bright flash of light engulfing the ground.

When I could open my eyes again, I saw scorched bodies lying around, and the hunter's leader running away with a severe burn in his arm. Momoyo and Shadow shielded me as they stopped the flames from reaching me. Sadly, my uncle didn't make it and Yveltal grieved over his loss.

I called my parents and I told them about what happened. They were sad, too, and tried to blame this on the Pokémon. I shouted at them for being so damn blind and I told them that people like them were the cause everyone saw the Pokémon like a threat!

I ran out of my uncle's house and went to his gravestone, where Yveltal mourned his master. The future of those Pokémon was uncertain as the only owner of the house was dead and he had no family besides us.

A young Litten and a Growlithe approached me; they were one of the Pokémon who took a shine to me when I watched over them when I was younger, and they even helped me train with Momoyo and Shadow. They felt the loss of their master as well as I did. I felt sadness filling my soul!

I didn't knew what to do now. My uncle loss his life because some madman thought it was right to hunt innocent creatures. My dad stood beside me and put his hand over my shoulder. I turned around and hugged him, crying in his arms.

"My son", he told me, "I now see that the Pokémon mean a lot for you. I'm glad you have something to stand for. I see that your Kirlia likes you a lot and that is the proof you will become an excellent trainer. Your mother and I will take over this place and we will honor your uncle's dream."

"How? Mother doesn't like Pokémon and… I fear the hunters will return and they will try something out…!" I said.

"Believe it or not, I'm in good terms with Yveltal. So watching over this place isn't going to be a problem. I have my own Pokémon, you know." My dad said.

I couldn't believe when he took out Zecrom! So my dad fought against Team Plasma years ago! I was a bit relieved, but still my heart ached over the loss of my uncle.

After matters were settled, my parents returned to the city and promised to return in a couple of days so that they could occupy the ranch as their owners and protect the Pokémon.

That night, I couldn't fall asleep. My body was filled with sorrow as I remembered my uncle, but something brought me back from my thoughts. I noticed Momoyo entering my bed and I locked eyes with her. She smiled and hugged me while we both fell asleep. She must have noticed how bad I was feeling that she wanted to reassure me.

I then knew we have gotten closer.

000

Time flew by so quick I merely question myself how much I've learned being with the Pokémon and the experiences I had to endure since I was a child. I now have 24 years old and I'm ready to set out and explore the world on my own.

After my parents reclaimed the ranch, the hunters attacks vanished on the region and now the Pokémon enjoyed a rather quiet life. My mother lost her fear towards Pokémon and enjoyed playing with Momoyo once in a while.

In those years I gathered a good team of Pokémon. Each one chose to follow me after I captured them and I shared good experiences with them every day. My team consisted of the orphaned Growlithe, now and Arcanine named Hachi; the Litten who refused to evolve named Peluso; a Hydreigon whose wing broke, but now was healed, named Ddraig; a Pikachu with a piece of his tail missing, and of course Momoyo and Shadow.

I enjoyed living in the ranch, nearly forgotten life in the city. One day, my parents decided it was time I set on my journey to become a Pokémon master, and they said I owned a good team. I told them that I didn't own them, that they were free to do as they pleased and if they wanted to leave the team they could do it.

My parents smiled every time I said that. They said it was the proof I would become a good Pokémon trainer and maybe I could have my own Gym. I blushed every time they said that and Momoyo embraced me each time she felt my blush.

Once in a while, trainers would come to the ranch to fight with the Pokémon here or just take a safari-like tour. Momoyo and I enjoyed the battles with them, because Momoyo read my intentions before I could tell her what to do. Our bond got stronger with each passing year. Of course, she didn't stay as a Kirlia forever, 'cause one day she evolved into the final stage: Gardevoir.

Being a shiny Gardevoir was strange enough for her, because she had a lady-like, well-developed body, and she attracted the attention of many men and women alike. They even tried to convince me to trade her for another Pokémon. This morning it happened again. One trainer who came just to see Momoyo wanted to talk to me. She was a female trainer who came from the Alola isles.

"I see the rumors are true! You own a shiny Gardevoir! Those are not a common species in our Isles!" she said.

"I don't own her! She is my friend, and please do not call her Gardevoir. Her name is Momoyo!" I answered, "So what brings you here?"

"I want to trade my Latios for your 'Momoyo'. What do you say? It's a fine deal…" she said.

I got slightly pissed. "I'm sorry, I don't trade Pokémon because it's insulting them, it's like saying 'you're not good enough!'. Please understand that and desist…" I said.

The other trainer didn't take things as expected, "You are saying your Gardevoir is better than my Latios!? If you don't want to exchange then I will force you to do it!" she said and called out her Latios.

I sighed and looked at Gardevoir. "You want to fight, Momo?" I asked.

Momoyo looked at me and nodded vigorously. She touched her stone collar my uncle left her years ago and prepared to fight. I smiled and readied myself to fight against that woman.

"Your Gardevoir sure look tough, but can she beat my Latios!? Hahahah!" the trainer said.

I could tell Momoyo was angry as she summoned Moonblast first and pushed back the Latios. The female trainer was surprised, nonetheless she casted Draco Meteor down towards Momoyo.

However, Momoyo dodged the impacts so quickly that she left afterimages and used Thunder punch on the Latios, severely weakening him. It seemed that the fight was over, and Momoyo got overconfident as she approached the fallen Latios to check on him.

The female trainer smiled as the Latios launched a powerful Hyperbeam, throwing Momoyo out of balance. "Momoyo!" I yelled and then something awesome happened.

From the collar she had on the neck, a mysterious light enveloped her as power came out of her. Then I witnessed the fabled evolution of certain Pokémon: the Mega Evolution. But I didn't know she had that kind of power inside her. Neither did the female trainer, as she was shocked enough, she didn't realize Momoyo summoned a new power: Psychic.

Before I could realize, Momoyo beat the crap out of Latios with a single move. The female trainer was in awe as she called back her Pokémon and lowered her gaze. Momoyo released her transformation and fell down out of exhaustion.

I cradled Momoyo while she slept and the female trainer approached me with a smile. "I now know why you didn't wanted to trade. She is so attached to you! She even can transform into her Mega Form without you using triggering the evolution with the Mega Ring!" she said.

"Thank you. She is my precious friend after all. I have been with her for fourteen years and we always watch each other's backs," I answered with a smile.

"Well, Gardevoir – I mean, Momoyo – looks so much like a woman. You must take care of her like one. I'm sorry for fighting you…" she said.

"Don't worry about it. This isn't the first time and it won't be the last." I answered before the trainer smiled me and walked away.

I smiled as she retreated and carried back Momoyo to the house. The use of the Mega Evolution tired her tremendously, so it was correct to put her on my bed and let her rest. I didn't know that the stone my uncle left to her was a Mega Stone, so I don't have a clue how she could do the Mega Evolution.

As I left Momoyo sleep, I felt incredibly tired and slept on my couch nearby her. I didn't realize how tired I was until I sat on my sofa! By the time I woke up, I saw Momoyo looking at me directly in the eyes and smiling. As I rubbed my sleep-filled eyes, I heard a voice inside my head.

 _-Glad to see you're awake, Johnny! -_ The voice echoed in my head. It was a girly voice and looked everywhere to find the source, but the only one in my room was Momoyo. I rubbed my head, trying to concentrate before I heard the voice again.

 _-Johnny? Don't you recognize me? -_ The voice said, slightly sad.

I looked at Momoyo, trying to think about and answer as I scratched my chin. "Momo? Are the one speaking to me?" I asked, confused.

 _-Of course it's me, silly! After I transformed into my Mega form I learned Psychic and I can talk to you! Finally, after all these years! -_ She said.

"I'm dreaming, right!?" I answered, more confused.

 _-Nop-_ she answered as she shook her head.

"Then, why?"

 _-You see, when a trainer has a deep bond with their Pokémon, they can allow themselves fuse their mind and spirit with their trainer and evolve, or Mega Evolve. It's because I trust you so much that I can evolve without you using a Mega Ring. Moreover, even with a Mega Ring, if your bond with your partner is weak, you cannot Mega Evolve. -_ She said.

"Thank you, Momoyo. I trust you with my life. But, are you alright? That Hyperbeam sure grazed you!" I said.

 _-Yeah. The beam hit me on the chest… but I will check it out once you leave. I don't want you to peek at me while I check my whole body! -_ She said, smirking all the way.

I blushed and snapped to her, "I-I won't do that! I'm not a pervert! But I didn't know Gardevoirs had nip… I mean breas- … female parts, that's to say, I-I…"

Momoyo ducked her face and answered, _-Well, obviously the Pokémon with humanoid appearance has 'those' and 'that', pervert! How do you thing we breed!? Not all Pokémon are born from an egg!-_

I tried to apologize, but Momoyo pouted all the way, until I left the room for her to check the damage on her body. I was curious because we used to bathe together when I was a child.

"She sure is a cute partner…" I said while heading outside the house.

000

The morning after, Momoyo seemed to be in a better mood, as she woke me in her unusual way: Using Dream Eater. As I got up, she hugged me and retired to the kitchen where my other Pokémon were eating breakfast. All of them enjoyed when I petted them as I sat down to eat.

My mother smiled to me as I told them about the day before, and what my plans were for the day. I told them that today I was going to set on my journey to become a Trainer and that I would fulfill my childhood ambition.

My mother was, finally, overjoyed and told me that she wished me the best. The path of a Pokémon trainer was going to be tough, but I made my mind and decided to challenge my destiny. With Momoyo at my side, I knew I could overcome any obstacle in our path.

 _-I'm glad she approves of your journey, Johnny-_ Momoyo said as she hugged me after breakfast.

"I know. She had a tough time after coming here, but her prejudices against Pokémon had faded and now she enjoys being surrounded by them. I know you helped in the process. Thank you, Momo." I answered.

Momoyo blushed and lowered her gaze, _-Oh you. Stop. You know I can't take too much flattery. I just wanted to get along with your mother, Johnny. I'm glad this turned out for the best!-_ she said.

I smiled and hugged her back, and for the first time Momoyo didn't know what to do… besides slapping me for surprising her. _–You always surprise me, Johnny!-_ she said, rubbing the point of impact. I sighed and smiled at her.

That morning I packed a few things in my backpack before setting out. I packed a tent and some food for the road until we arrived to the first town in my map. This is the beginning of my path to become the best Pokémon trainer.


	2. The Long Journey

Momoyo's PV

000

My master always told me about his dream of becoming the best trainer. I grew with him for 14 years and I know he is capable of everything. Every fight, every day we shared brought me to understand him better. And I did.

This morning we started our journey through the Unova region towards our first Gym badge. Or so we thought, those damn roads are longer than we expected. Johnny decided we should camp for the day and asked if Peluso could ignite a campfire while he cooked something to eat.

Johnny was thoughtful enough to pack more than one tent, so all his team could get a peaceful rest while he stood guard. Sometimes Shadow or Ddraig would volunteer to guard the camp. Usually they did if they saw Johnny too tired. Of course, I stayed with him almost all the times he had to watch over us.

I suppose I fell asleep more times than him while we watched over. But, every time I woke up, I found that he covered me with a blanket and hugged me, while his eyes looked vigilantly to the surroundings. I'm afraid to say that I see Johnny more as a man rather than as a master…

It was worse after that battle against that trainer. Ugh! I was so angry when she called my name so despiteful. I wanted to fight her so much that something inside me could predict what Johnny was thinking. We were breathing in synch and I felt his wishes sync with mine.

I was so surprised when I Mega Evolved. I thought that kind of thing was a myth! However, I did transform and defeated that Latios. I must say, my legs look pretty with that dark gown I got in that evolution. But, that power got me so tired that I just remember waking up in Johnny's bed.

I walked towards him and smooched his forehead before he opened his eyes and smiled me. That face illuminated my day… before he questioned the fact I have, err… womanly parts. I just wanted to check myself for any damage, but he is a little pervert. Anyway, my heart raced a bit because of that, but I thought nothing of that.

Our travels around the Unova region were fun, because Johnny let me out of my Pokéball all time. This caught many eyes as we traveled; not many trainers let their Pokémon out, as they feared the Hunters would hunt them down or worse. Of course, we avoided isolated places and only traveled along the paths.

The first stop we did in our journey was in Santalune City, where the first Gym was located. After all, we had to restock our items before continuing with our quest. It was the place where Professor Sycamore lived and where he conducted his studies. He and Professor Juniper researched about the side effects Yveltal caused when Lysandre woke it up.

"So, how do you like this place, Momo? Nice first stop in our journey, don't you think?" Johnny said.

 _-Of course! I wanted to explore the world so much that I hoped we could set to explore it since I was a Kirlia! Nevertheless, I'm craving for some food!-_ I said, smirking while he patted my head.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. We can go to a restaurant that allows Pokémon and trainers to eat together. After that we can try to beat the Gym leader." He said, pinpointing the place with his fingers.

 _-And what kind of Pokémon the Gym leader use?-_ I asked, curious while we walked towards the restaurant.

"I think she or he uses bug type. I could be wrong. But this guide says that it's common for this Gym to use that kind of Pokémon." Johnny answered after we sat down on the table and he unleashed the rest of the team.

 _-I hate bugs! Johnny, I don't want to fight with bugs!-_ I said, pouting a little while Johnny smirked and pinched my cheeks.

"Oh, don't be like that Momo. You can-…" Johnny started to say before a man stood beside him.

"I see the rumors are true. The nephew of Yveltal's guardian is here!" He said.

"Ah… yes, I suppose. But how do you know about me?" Johnny asked, wary of the intentions of the man. The team and I stood at the ready to help him if trouble started.

"Oh, worry not young man! My name is Professor Sycamore and I know about him because he was one of the chosen five. I guess you heard the legends, but the truth is that each one of them set on their own paths. It pains me to know that the bearer of the Mega Ring died, but I see his wishes being carried by you." He said.

Johnny bore a sad smiled as he introduced himself. Then he introduced us to him. The professor gave him a Pokédex as a gift and wished him luck on the path he chose. Johnny just sniffed and nodded while the Professor walked out.

 _-Are you all right, Johnny? -_ I asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Momo. It's just that I miss him…" my master said.

That night we decided to stay in a hotel that allowed Pokémon to stay with their trainers. As we didn't have enough money to rent a bigger room, we had to make use of the limited space. I didn't want to look like I wanted to take advantage of Johnny, but I asked if I could stay with him. And he agreed.

I didn't sleep at all. I was so nervous that I watched him sleep all night. I even got to observe as his "friend" got active all of a sudden. Even if he was an adult or something like that, he had the same urges like all. I giggled to myself and continued to watch him until the alarm clock woke all of us.

After a quick breakfast, Johnny decided it was time to challenge the Gym Leader, which, to my surprise, was a woman. Her name was Viola and she knew about Johnny and his relationship with one of the five chosen.

"Decades ago, your uncle came here and defied me. I thought nothing of him because of his age. He beat me fair and square. I expect the same level of strength from you, young man. Now, come at me with all your force!" she said as the Gym changed forms into battle mode.

Viola let out her Ariados. A huge I must say. I started to tremble, but Johnny patted my head and let out Ddraig. He knew that bug is weak against fire and flying attack types. And since the gym was bug type, the battles against Viola lasted at most two minutes, leaving the Gym leader speechless.

"I see you possess the same inner strength your uncle had! I'm surprised to see a trainer this powerful after all these years without any worthy opponent. You earned this badge John," he said.

Johnny took the badge in his hands and pumped his arm in victory. He even hugged Ddraig… before the dragon hugged him back, almost breaking his back. All of us laughed while he rubbed his back and smiled. Even Viola smirked with our antics and wished us luck with the rest of the badges.

After coming out of the Gym, we found Professor Sycamore waiting for us. Johnny and he spoke for a while after the Professor presented him with a bicycle, so that our travels were filled with fun memories. After that, he fixed her gaze on me for a minute before turning his head towards Johnny.

"That is a wonderful Gardevoir, John. I must say I'm impressed you have the same Pokémon your uncle had when he finished his journey years ago." He said with a big smile.

Johnny explained about how we met. At first the Professor couldn't believe we had that much of a bond, but after hearing that I could speak with him through his mind he smiled and took out something from his pocket.

"What is this?" Johnny asked.

"This is something to Momoyo. A gift." The Professor said.

 _-What kind of gift, Professor?-_ I asked him, causing him surprise.

The Professor opened a little box and took out a ribbon of it. He gave it to Johnny and said that those were the ribbons used to mark a Pokémon as "cute". Johnny smiled and put it on my head.

 _-How do I look?-_ I asked. I could feel my face burning up with shame.

"You look pretty Momo. You are truly a cute one!" Johnny said, patting me.

The Professor laughed and told us that route 9 was the fastest way to reach Cyllage City, so we could challenge the next Gym and obtain the next badge. He warned us, though. He said we mustn't linger too long in the cave near that route, because strange sightings were reported over that place.

I didn't like the sound of that. I dislike bugs and ghosts, and ghost bugs! I also knew Johnny would like to explore that place. Oh well, that's par for the course I guess. We nodded in understanding and decided to set off towards route 9.

000

We walked a couple of hours after leaving Santalune City. The travel was shorter than we expected because we rode in the bicycle! Johnny put me behind him so I could enjoy the breeze. Some turns and higher places made me hold him tighter by the waist, but I enjoyed every moment… until we arrived to the Glittering Cave.

Johnny let out sighs of amusement as he inspected the cavern entryway. I was nervous and froze in place. My body just reacted when Johnny called for me to enter with him. The place was humid and so dark I couldn't see my nose, if I had one.

I knew it was a bad idea coming here because, once we were deep enough, I started to hear weird noises and voices calling to us. I shrieked and cringed to Johnny as hard as I could, embracing him so I could silence those voices.

"Err… Momo? Don't you think you are a 'bit' too close? Just saying, but I can't breathe if you keep hugging so hard!" Johnny said.

 _-N—No! You are the one who's too close! I don't have fear! I-I just like to feel tall! That's all!-_ I said, trying to sound convincing.

Johnny locked eyes with me. He must have felt my fear because I was trembling so much. He, someway, took me off his back and carried me in his arms. I was confused, because I never thought about him lifting me so easily from the ground.

 _-Why?-_

"I won't let anyone touch you, Momo. I will protect you until we leave this place!" he said patting my head.

I didn't know how to answer. I must have blushed so hard that I lowered my gaze. I didn't care about the voices anymore, or about the darkness. I was only concerned about how heavy I was for him to carry me all the way towards the exit of the cave.

Shadow and Peluso helped us to get through the cave. They scared any wild Pokémon trying to ambush us and they lightened the path as we walked across the dark corridors.

When we exited the cave it was night already, so Johnny decided to call it a day and prepared to make a camp. He put me a blanket while he cooked something. I felt much better, but my heart didn't stop beating fast.

 _-What is happening to me…? Am I conscious of him!? B-But he… he is a human! I-I can… well, there might be, but… I don't know… -_ I thought to myself. My head is a mess right now.

"Hey Momo, are you all right?" Johnny asked.

I broke my train of thought and fixed my gaze towards him. _–I-It's nothing Johnny. I'm just thinking in our future battles. Don't mind me.-_ I said, trying to convince myself it was nothing at all.

Johnny smiled and called the team over the campfire to eat something, before we called it a day. In any way, we were close to Cyllage City, and then we would face the second Gym leader. I was so excited!

That night Johnny asked me if we could train. I asked him why and he told me that the Mega Evolution was a powerful form, but if I didn't have training then I would faint every time I used it. He didn't wanted to see me suffering like that. And for a couple of hours I trained together with him.

It was said that if both the Pokémon and the trainer had their hearts fused into one, then they could master the Mega Evolution. Needless to say, I was nervous all the time because Johnny was next to me as we synchronized our tactics.

We ended staying up all night training and before we realized, morning arrived. Johnny and I collapsed from exhaustion and we decided to stay in town once we arrived. The team and I carried our master to town, while the curious eyes of people followed us as we went into the inn.

As we put Johnny on the bed, my comrades went outside to watch over him. "Momo…" Johnny said as I walked out the room. He was dreaming of me!

The next morning, he rose up from the bed full of energy. After eating, we set our way towards the Gym. When we entered, we saw a great cliff inside. What a pain that medal was going to be! And a pain it was, because we spent all morning trying to climb until Johnny said, "Screw this" and called Ddraig to carry us to where the Gym leader was.

The leader looked at us with a frown. "Hey, that's cheating!" he said.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders and said, "If life gives you lemons, make lemonade. If you follow a path without thinking if you can get faster to your destination, you are doing something wrong!"

The leader shook his head. "Well, regardless of how you climbed my cliff, I must introduce myself and accept your challenge." He said, "Name's Grant and I challenge you to obtain the Cliff badge!"

"Err, right. I accept!" Johnny said before calling out Shadow.

"I see, you have such a rare Pokémon. Well, then I chose you Gigalith!" Grant yelled as a tall creature came out of his Pokéball.

Both Pokémon stared down as their trainers planned their attacks. Well, that's what it looked like to me. However, Grant called out first and casted Rock Slam to crush Shadow in one go. The thing was, he didn't expect Johnny didn't have to say anything to his Pokémon, because Shadow dodged and launched an Ice Beam to Gigalith.

The powerful Pokémon fell prey to that freezing attack. As Grant watched speechless the ending of the fight, he called out his Lycanroc to contest. Shadow put it to sleep and then he assaulted it with Dream Eater.

Johnny approached and ruffled Shadow's hair while Grant stood in awe at the conclusion of the battle. I couldn't help but smile at the end of the battle. Johnny didn't even change of Pokémon.

"I see your team is in perfect harmony with you. It pleases me to see such devotion to Pokémon these days. I congratulate you, young man, and present you with the Cliff badge. May your journey brings you fortune!" Grant said.

We thanked the leader and retreated the Gym. We had obtained the second badge in our journey and Johnny was too happy in that moment. He hugged me and then he called out all his Pokémon so we could celebrate together. I was so happy I could burst.

We decided we would stay that day in town and then we would march forward to Shalour City through route 12. It was exciting already, because in that city was the Tower of Mystery; house of the original guardians of the Mega Evolution.

As we decided to spend the night, Johnny decided to take a walk near the park. I followed him so he won't be alone. As we approached a pond, he sighed and admired the starry sky.

 _-That was a long sigh, Johnny. Something the matter?-_ I asked.

"It's nothing Momo. I'm just happy we are having a good progress in our journey. But tell me, are you okay?" he said.

I smiled, _-I'm so happy for being able to travel with you! I never thought I would meet so many Pokémon during our travels!-_

Johnny smiled and put his hand over mine. I froze in place, but he smiled to me and continued to watch the stars. I felt my heart race out of control and without thinking, I entwined my fingers with his. He blushed a little after I put my head on his shoulders, and he answered by resting his head with mine.

We enjoyed the rest of the night, just the two of us.

000

The morning after we set our course to Shalour City. I was curious about how the Tower of Mystery was and how the Gym Leader was since she was famous for being part of the clan that protected the secret behind the Mega Evolution.

When we arrived, we sadly saw the ruins of the tower. Standing just as a memento of an age long past. The townspeople looked us with distrust and any attempt to communicate with them ended with them ignoring us.

Finally, after long hours searching for someone to give us answers, we found a woman living alone in a house next to the ruined tower. She welcomed us with a smile while her Lucario brought us some tea.

"Thank you for giving us this warm welcome. I'm afraid the rest of the town wasn't so welcoming. Anyway, we appreciate what you did." Johnny said to our host.

The woman smiled and sipped some of her tea, "Think nothing of it. This town suffered long ago. After the Hunters formed and started with their massacres of innocent Pokémon, they lured people into believing Pokémon were evil as they burned the tower to the ground." She said, looking at her Lucario.

"B-But why!? Why people would want to hurt the Pokémon!?" he asked.

"It's much like the time one of those crazy teams declared war on Pokémon, just because they believe humans should be alone. But this time we were completely overwhelmed. I couldn't protect the tower… I failed my father…" she said, pain filling her voice.

"Protect the tower? That means…!" Johnny started to say.

"Yes, I'm Korrina. I was the last descendant of the clan who swore to protect the secrets of Mega Evolution. I know from the previous Gym leaders that you are the nephew of one of the chosen five, and that you have the Gardevoirite!" she said.

Johnny was confused by the name, but shook his head and answered, "Yes, he was my uncle. But I don't know how to use the Mega Stone yet!"

Korrina smiled and stood up. "If you want the badge from me, then you have to master that art. That power alone can make the bond between you and your Pokémon stronger. Come with me, please…" she said as she went outside the house. Johnny and I met eyes and shrugged our shoulders before following her.

The people had gathered around the town plaza, as if they were going to watch a spectacle. Instead of that, Korrina called out her Lucario and used the Mega Ring, summoning the powerful transformation upon Lucario and giving him a new form.

Mega Lucario appeared before us. Its aura looked as powerful as the one that enveloped Korrina. The Lucario stepped forth and approached Johnny. He then sniffed him and growled in happiness.

"What is it doing?" Johnny asked a little frightened because that Lucario looked too powerful to him.

Korrina smiled and nodded, "Lucario thinks your souls is in perfect synchrony with Momoyo's. I think you can do the Mega Evolution just perfectly." She said.

"Seriously!?"

 _-C'mon Johnny! Let's give it a try! Just join your mind with mine and let yourself go with the flow! -_ I said while holding the Mega Stone.

As Johnny closed his eyes, a source of power like nothing I felt before crossed my body as an energy ball enveloped me completely. My body changed as the energy went inside me. The change was complete as the voices in awe echoed.

"That's what I'm talking about! You mastered the Mega Evolution! I cannot congratulate you enough, Momoyo and Johnny. I will grant you the Rumble Badge for your excellent performance!" Korrina said.

As Johnny opened his eyes to take on my new form, the clapping from the people subsided as some men came forward, pointing their weapons to us. One of the approached alongside a vicious Absol, grinning like a maniac.

"Our scouts were right. Some fool is trying to achieve the status of Pokémon Master. And to our surprise, he has a rare Pokémon bitch to tame. Hahaha!" the hunter said.

Johnny frowned and stood in front of me and he stared down that hunter. He turned to give me a sideways look and nodded. I didn't understand what was happening so I just stood quiet while Johnny did his thing.

"I didn't know you clowns were able to come out of your hideout so freely. I owe you for what you did several years ago! You are a cancer to this land and I will seek the way to erase you!" Johnny said, annoyed.

The hunter laughed, "Oh boy, you think you are the first to ever say that to us? We have existed since the Ultra Beasts came to our land! We need to end the reign of the Pokémon, we need no one beside ourselves!" he said.

Johnny took out his Pokéballs and called out the rest of the team. Korrina as well stood in front and called out her Mega Lucario. The hunter pointed at them and his companions took out some firearms. The situation became tense as the Hunters threatened to kill everyone in sight.

I didn't know what to do. My master ordered Pikachu to fry them with a thunder, but the hunter's Absol ran faster than Pikachu and stabbed Johnny in the gut. The rest of the team hurled forward to attack the Hunters as they tried to repel them. I was astonished as I watched Johnny lying on the ground, bleeding.

 _-Johnny! Johnny! Don't… don't close your eyes! Please!-_ I said as the tears started to run down my face.

Johnny didn't say anything. He caressed my face as he closed his eyes. I couldn't contain my anger while the remaining Hunters started to approach Johnny's corpse. Within me, the power bestowed unto me by the Mega Evolution shone as from my fingertips I summoned a small black hole, absorbing the Hunters as they screamed for their lives as the power tore them apart.

I fell on my knees after all was over. My comrades circled the body of my master as Korrina and Nurse Joy tried to hold his life. I fell unconscious as the power from the Mega Evolution faded away.

I wished we never set out of the ranch.

000

I woke up feeling the gaze of someone. As I opened my eyes, I saw Nurse Joy looking at me with a smile. She patted my head as I realized I was on a bed, but I felt bad as I recalled the events of the day. Nurse Joy must have noticed my feeling as she took out something from her pouch.

"Momoyo. You are fine after resting today, so you can set on your journey after today. You don't have to worry about your master, because that Absol avoided contact with any vital organs. He just lost consciousness from the shock. You helped him stay alive, Momoyo. He was still bonded with you because you held your Mega Form long enough for us to stop the hemorrhage." The nurse said.

I couldn't believe it, but Nurse Joy pointed at the bed beside me. It was Johnny, and he was alive! He was breathing steadily as some nurse checked on his wound. I looked back at Nurse you and smiled at her.

 _-Thank you! Thank you! Johnny is… Johnny… -_ I said to the nurse as I stood from the bed and waited for Johnny to awake.

The team and I wanted patiently for a couple of days as his wounds healed. The nurses told us he would be able to continue with our journey because the Chanseys speeded the healing process.

And healed he was, because one day his eyes opened. I rushed to his side as he sat on the bed. Johnny smiled and ruffled my hair as he inspected the site where the Absol stabbed him.

 _-Johnny! You don't know how much we missed you! I thought I'd lost you! -_ I said all girly as I hugged Johnny.

"It's okay, Momo. Thank you for worrying so much. I swear I won't do this again. I will thank the rest of the team for supporting me in that fight… Thank you…" Johnny said as his arms circled my body and hugged me. I blushed and continued hugging him for a couple of minutes.

Before setting out, we reunited with Korrina who gave us the Rumble badge and congratulated us for forming a powerful bond. Johnny thanked her and we set out on our journey again. The people on the street greeted us as we passed, because we were no longer strangers to them.

We set forward route 12 towards Coumarine city. Along the way we encountered many trainers who wished to test their teams against Johnny. We fought valiantly in each and we enjoyed the path as we entered the city.

We knew the Gym Leader used plant type Pokémon, so it was a no brainer that Johnny would use Hachi or Peluso to fight against the leader. In fact, it was a quick match since Plant type Pokémon are weak against Fire, and before we noticed we had the Plant badge in our hands.

Victory after victory we forged our way towards our next destinations. Next, we visited Lumiose City and went inside the Prism Tower, as the next Gym Leader was inside. We defied the leader, Clemont, as he used Electric type Pokémon. He was no match for Shadow's ice beam or Dark Void. Mainly, every Pokémon Clemont throw at us lasted just one turn.

With the Voltage badge in our hands, we decided to spend the day looking at the city. Johnny was excited because we were two badges away from the Victory Road and face the Elite Four and the Elite Champion.

With renewed hopes, we set towards route 14 and Laverre City to challenge the Gym Leader Valerie and her Fairy type Pokémon. I told Johnny that I wanted to fight this time because I wanted to gauge my strength against her Pokémon. Johnny accepted as he patted my head.

Once we arrived to Laverre City, we found that it was a peaceful town to be. Pokémon and humans walked side by side without worry and we realized that the Hunters never set foot in some parts of the Unova region. We admired the view for a while before entered the Gym to challenge the leader.

I fought against the Valerie's Pokémon with all my strength. My fairy status as a Pokémon allowed me to learn other moves besides Fairy type. The match was decided in less than ten minutes, as I stood victorious with a couple of bruises.

Johnny hugged me and accepted the Fairy badge from Valerie. We celebrated as we exited the Gym. We were one badge away from the Victory Road and the last fight. Johnny planned to use his influence if he was titled new champion to gather the people and fight against the Hunters.

We arrived to Anistar City, but we found that passage to the city was only allowed through Momoswine. Johnny laughed because that Pokémon name resembled mine. I swatted his shoulder as we rode towards the city to challenge the last Gym Leader.

As we arrived, we went inside the Gym. The interiors had a twisted design as the Gym Leader, Olympia, used Psychic Pokémon. Johnny decided to use Pikachu to fight against her Pokémon.

It was a rough fight, but in the end a powerful Bolt Tackle ended the fight against an Alakazam. Olympia was astonished and handed the Psychic badge, saying that she was surprised with Johnny's team and that the Victory Road should be open for him anytime he wished to challenge the Elite four.

Johnny resolve strengthened and we marched towards route 21, and from there we would challenge the Elite Four and join forces with the Unova region to take the fight against the Hunters.

000

We arrived to Victory Road earlier than we expected. That Charizard ride was a blessing for a lot of people. We expected to end with this once and for all as we stepped inside the Elite Four stronghold and face any challenge they could throw at us.

The fight against them were hard enough. The Elite Four who used fire type Pokémon, Malva, proved to be a tough foe against Shadow, but she was defeated as her team tried to fry him too often.

Wisktrom, the steel Pokémon trainer, tried to force Peluso to surrender, but the powerful Fire Blitz ended the fights sooner than Wisktrom expected. The little cat refused to evolve even now, and used his cute charm to receive praise from the people.

The water Pokémon trainer, Siebold praised his defeat at hands of Pikachu as the little mouse proved to be tougher than anyone expected. Siebold said that such coordination was a work of art on its own and congratulated us for advancing through the challenge so fast.

The last trainer, Drasna, used Dragon type Pokémon. Her trainer abilities were amazing as her team fought against Ddraig claw by claw. The battle was fierce, but in the end, Ddraig stood victorious. The trainer, Drasna smiled and congratulated Johnny and the team for the excellent performance.

As we teleported outside the room, the last door opened. The elite Champion awaited for us as Johnny used some Full Restore with us before proceeding inside. Something was off when we arrived to the Elite Champion's room. The scenery looked eerie as some clapping brought our attention to a man standing in front of us.

"Bravo! Bravo! I must say I didn't expect anyone to face me again. I must congratulate you and thank you for giving me the chance of wiping out another fool's dream!" the man said.

"Who the hell are you!? You are not the Elite Champion!" Johnny said, annoyed with the man's attitude.

The man slowly walked forward and locked eyes with John, "Name's Donovan. I've been the Elite Champion for 14 years now. I lead the honorable council of the Defenders of the world." He said.

"Defenders?"

"Yes! You see, after the Ultra Beasts entered our world the balance shattered and Pokémon started to become aggressive as the beasts turned them against us. It was my task to guide people suffering, for that cause the Defenders born. We swore to exterminate the Pokémon menace before they end our lives!" Donovan finished.

Johnny was speechless as Donovan pointed at something on his wall. To my shock, it was the head of a Gardevoir being used as a display. Then I realized that man was the sole reason the people distrusted Pokémon.

"That was my first prey. It's Diantha's Gardevoir before she refused to join me. I hunted her, but her stupid Pokémon blocked my bullets from reaching her. I just killed this thing because she annihilate a bunch of my men!" he said.

 _-Johnny!? Are you okay!?-_ I asked, trying to bring him back to his senses.

"I even tried to end with the Legendary Pokémon here in Unova. But that damn chosen stood in my way and cause me this wound!" Donovan added as he removed his shirt to show a large scar over his arm.

"… It was you!" Johnny said.

"What do you mean kid?"

"You are the one who slayed Momoyo's mother! You are the source of all this madness! You killed my uncle!" Johnny said as he stepped forward.

Donovan took out all his Pokémon and ordered them to attack Johnny as he did the same and summoned all the team to fight against them. The leader of the Hunters then pointed a gun to Johnny as he cornered Donovan to the wall.

"Whoa kid! Don't do something you will regret. Listen, let me walk away and you won't hear from me for the rest of your life!" Donovan said as his team was beaten.

"No! I won't forgive you for what you did! Neither Momoyo or any of the Pokémon you separated away from their families!" Johnny said.

"Then you leave me no choice…" he said.

I sensed he was about to shoot, so I ran as fast as I could to protect Johnny. I felt a piercing pain in my chest as the world blackened to me. Johnny yelled to me as my Mega Form lend me some strength to reach out and put a black hole over Donovan's face.

I fell to the ground as Johnny caught me in the air. I could hear the screams of agony coming from Donovan as his existence was erased. I felt no pain as the world around me blurred.

"Momo! Momo! Don't! Hold it together! You can't leave me! Please!" Johnny said as he held me in his arms.

I didn't have the strength to move anymore. With my hand, I reached and held his face while he put his hand over mine. I smiled a little as my comrades circled us and I heard the rest of the Elite Four arriving.

 _-It was a fun ride, Johnny… The best of my life… But I fear I will have to leave you soon… -_ I said, my eyes closing and my consciousness beginning to fade.

"Momoyo!? But our journey isn't over yet! I wanted to share the rest of our journey and our lives together! I grew with you and I wanted to be with my partner! Don't leave me!" Johnny said, holding me tighter.

I smiled, _-I guess it's a little late to say this, but… I'm in love with you Johnny. After all these years, I came to admire you as a man rather than a master… I wanted to be with you more years… but, now I see this is just a beautiful dream… Good… bye… -_ I said as my consciousness started to fade and the world around me became pitch black.

"Momoyo! Don't leave… I love you too! I love you!" Johnny said, but I gave no response as my eyes closed and my hand fell to the ground. My body felt no pain as my mind seemed to merge into oblivion.

The last thing I could hear was Johnny screaming my name. And then, I faded away leaving behind my first love.

000

End of Momoyo's PV


	3. Angel

"Nooooo! Momoyo!" I said after the piercing sound of a bullet echoed across the room. My ears pooped when the Hunters' Leader and Elite Champion, Donovan, revealed his true motives.

Momo slowly closed her eyes as I supported her, preventing from falling, as Donovan grinned like a maniac. I was enraged with his attitude, but I was powerless against a firearm. I felt desperation as he tried to raise his weapon again and pointed it at her again.

"No! Don't touch her! Momoyo, wake up please!" I yelled as a brilliant light enveloped both Momoyo and me. Her Mega Form appeared before me as she took the last of her strength on her fingertips and put a black hole over the bastard's face.

The screams from the man didn't ease my pain as Momoyo finally fell. I caught her in my arms and looked at her serene face. "Momo! Momo! Don't! Hold it together! You can't leave me! Please!" I said, holding back the tears.

Momo reached over my face with her hand and caressed my cheek. I held her hand as she slowly opened her eyes. I saw her beautiful red eyes covered with tears as the pain she felt teared her life apart.

 _-It was a fun ride, Johnny… The best of my life… But I fear I will have to leave you soon… -_ she said, her eyes finally closing as her breathing lowered.

"Momoyo!? But our journey isn't over yet! I wanted to share the rest of our journey and our lives together! I grew with you and I wanted to be with my partner! Don't leave me!" I said, holding her tighter.

I saw that the fin closer to her heart was shattered; only a little shard covered her chest now. I looked around as the Elite Four finished the remaining Hunters as my Pokémon gathered around to watch Momoyo.

 _-I guess it's a little late to say this, but… I'm in love with you Johnny. After all these years, I came to admire you as a man rather than a master… I wanted to be with you more years… but, now I see this is just a beautiful dream… Good… bye… -_ She said, smiling as her focus drifted away.

My heart ached as she said those words to me. I felt her sincerity as she poured her heart out before closing her eyes. My tears now flowed like a river as I tried to hold her back. I knew, deep in my heart, that this could be the last chance I could get to return her feelings.

"Momoyo! Don't leave… I love you too! I love you!" I said, but she gave no response as my eyes closed and her hand fell to the ground. I felt pain above anything I felt before.

"Momoyoooooo!" I shouted.

My Pokémon grieved over the loss as I continued to hold Momo. The rest of the Elite Four gathered around me as they watched over my fallen Pokémon. The threat of the Hunters was no more.

"John… I'm so sorry for your loss. I know this is not going to help you, but the Elite Champion, Diantha, is on her way. She wants to meet up with you and congratulate you for helping the world." Drasna said as the others nodded in agreement.

Malva approached Momo and checked her. With a smile she turned to lock eyes with me. "Kid… Momoyo is not dead…" she said.

I lifted my head as soon as I heard this. "How? That bastard shot her down! I- I…" I said, as I continued to hold her.

"The bullet broke the fin, yes. But she isn't wounded or anything! You should get her to a Pokémon Center now. We will take over from now." Malva said as she smiled to me.

I nodded and carried Momoyo out. My heart raced as I carried her to the Pokémon Center, so that they could bring her back to me. I knew she could hear me and I spoke to her as we got near the Pokécenter. The last I could do was wanting for her.

I always would wait for her.

000

It's been a couple of weeks since Momoyo and I won the Pokémon league. But I didn't have time to celebrate as the hunters learned of their leader's defeat and tried to create a civil war within the Unova region and the rest of the region.

Luckily, inside the Elite Champion room, there was a shocking amount of documents pinpointing the locations of their strongholds in this region and the world. With the help of the militia and the local police, the hunters' organization was exterminated and their associates put in jail for crimes against Pokémon and humanity.

I was awarded the Medal of Valor for my help against the hunters. I was surprised to know that Red was the leader of the Aether foundation and, in general, a renowned Pokémon protector. He stated that my team and I saved the world from another crisis.

Even during that time, Diantha was reinstated as the Elite Champion. She cried when I told her about Momoyo and the Gardevoir I found when I was a child. She thanked me for helping her Gardevoir, and for taking care of her daughter.

I was happy about the current events, but the bullet that Donovan shot to Momoyo broke part of the fin on her chest, putting her on coma. Luckily, the nurses told me that her fin would grow back and that she had no physical damage, also that her wound was completely cured, but they didn't know when she was going to wake up.

Of course, I visited her on a daily basis and I told her about random things that happened on the day and so on. I knew she could hear me, and the nurses told me that was a good thing to do, because that way she could find her way back to the world.

That morning I've returned from a quick trip from our home. I decided to tell my parents about my feeling about Momoyo and the possibility of being with her. My mother quickly refused, but my father smiled and told her that it was my decision to make.

"You are a great Pokémon Master and a good man. You make your choices and follow the path you want. I will support you and Momoyo once you return home, " he told me.

My mother sniffed, but in the end nodded and offered me her support in my life. That was the easiest part, now I had to wait for Momoyo to wake up and tell her I wanted to be with her.

Today was a sunny day, the sun illuminated Momoyo's face as she slept and my Pokémon guarded her. As always, I caressed her face and told her about the current events. I even held her hand while sleeping at her bedside.

"You know Momoyo; I enjoy our time like this now that the world can, finally breathe with some relief. The hunters will no more terrorize our world, and I even found an aunt for you. Well, something like that." I said while I caressed her face.

I sighed in relief every time I watched her face. After winning the Pokémon League, I have become the center of attention of many women that wanted to meet me. Honestly, that was a pain in the ass.

"I want to be with you, Momo. I long for the day you will return to me… I love you…" I said, resting my head on the bed.

I heard something stirring in front of me, but I discarded it because I was a little tired. However, I felt someone's hand ruffling my hair with care and I froze in place as I realized what was happening.

 _-Johnny… I love you too… I'm home… -_ Momoyo's voice echoed inside my head.

"Momo!" I said, raising my face to look at her before I hurled forward to hug her.

 _-Johnny… it was true what you said to me before?-_ Momoyo asked me with eagerness in her eyes.

I froze on track and as I opened my mouth to speak, no words came out of me. I did the only thing I thought was the logical one. I caressed her face with my hand as I approached her and closed her eyes. I kissed her passionately as I conveyed my feeling for her.

 _-Johnny? Is this what I think it means?-_ Momoyo asked me with confusion on her voice.

I smiled, "I know we are from different species, and that society might have strong prejudices against relationships between Pokémon and humans… But, I don't care about me… It's about how you feel that I…" I said before Momoyo held me for a kiss.

 _-That doesn't matter Johnny. Now that we are together, I won't let anyone interfere between us. I love you and I always be with you, Johnny.-_ She said with a blush on her face.

I smiled and then I knew this was just the beginning of our new life together. I kissed her again as her arms went behind me and kissed me back. Our desire for each other made present as we eased on the bed and joined our minds and our bodies.

We became one with each other and we sealed our love for each other as we saw the new day coming. The time for a new start arrived as we prepared ourselves for the registration ceremony now that Momoyo was awake and that the world knew peace after all these years.

000

Now, after 5 years passed by, I won't say that our relationship was easy. People looked at us with curious eyes rather that prejudice. I knew it was because I was a strong trainer and because Momoyo was a fine looking Pokémon.

I moved back to my uncle's ranch and I founded my own Gym. Along with my parents help, I gathered connections with the Aether foundation for the preservation of the Pokémon.

In those five years, I married Momoyo and had a family. She gave me two children, one boy and one girl. They had a slight resemblance of a Ralts, but they could talk without using powers. We enjoyed our peaceful lives as we watched them grow each year.

One afternoon we were enjoying the sunset as our children came running to us. They liked the days when we told them about our days in the journey to become Pokémon Trainers. Momo and I smiled each time we recalled the way we fell for each other.

"Daddy, is it true you met Red!?" my daughter, Miyako asked me. I gave her my Litten and my Arcanine, so they could watch over her and they enjoyed playing with her.

"Well, yes. It was after I your mother and I defeated the Elite Four. It is a great man!" I said.

Momoyo giggled and cuddled with me as she enjoyed the sunset. _–I love spending these days with you, Johnny. Let's enjoy the rest of our lives together, shall we?-_ she said.

I smiled and kissed her cheek. Our kids giggled and covered their eyes so we could kiss without a care. Momo smiled and took her inside the house while I remained there to see the sunset while it lasted.

"Thank you, Momoyo's mother. You taught me that I have to follow my dreams. I swore to you that I would protect her, but now I have something more to protect, do not worry. I will protect her forever." I said as I started back to the house.

Momoyo waited for me as I approached the house, then she held my hand and embraced me. We kissed as we closed the door behind us. _–I will love you for the rest of my life Johnny…-_

I knew this was just the beginning of our new life together.

The End.

000

A/N: Thank you for reading.


End file.
